


【史向云亮】灯节·元宵

by Jade_amore



Series: 云亮短篇 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 史向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_amore/pseuds/Jade_amore
Summary: 此情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。
Relationships: Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, 云亮 - Relationship
Series: 云亮短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153037
Kudos: 1





	【史向云亮】灯节·元宵

正日过后是月望，大街小巷张灯结彩火树银花。

不似城中人人喜庆欢腾，赵云此刻正在府上烦恼，对着散满案桌的纸和木藤长吁短叹。

刀枪弓剑都能舞出花来的勇将军，如今却被小小的纸灯为难至此，赵云自己也不禁苦笑。

眼看着纠缠无用，他干脆起身去，到大街上看灯凑凑热闹也好。

这么想着，赵云正要去取外袍，就瞧见看守门院的老大哥边笑说边走进屋来，身后还跟着个身长玉立、披一件青色大氅、手执鹅羽扇的俊逸男子。

正是诸葛亮。

赵云忙迎上前去行礼。

老大哥笑道：“先生特地来寻将军，想是相约好的，老汉这便不打扰两位大人了，告退，告退~”

赵云连忙叫住他，吩咐道：“清伯，今日上元节，我与军师都在这里，你也回家去吧，和家人好好过个节。”

清伯这小半年来一直在赵云府上打理，素知赵云为人，也不推辞，和二位道了谢，又说了些吉祥话，便高高兴兴回家去了。

看的诸葛亮忍不住笑，手中羽扇闲闲地摇着。

赵云一边把人请进屋，一边道：“这么冷的天，军师怎么还用扇子？”

诸葛亮笑道：“这许多年来，习惯了。”

他看上去心情很好，脸颊被冷风吹的红红的，眉眼弯弯，比平时一本正经淡泊的样子可爱多了。赵云不动声色地收回目光，心中的郁闷也散的差不多了。  
  
诸葛亮左右看了看，问道：“子龙家中似乎没有别人了？”

赵云摇摇头，道：“一年一次上元佳节，都教他们回家去团圆了。”

诸葛亮眼中更添几分欣赏，道：“子龙家在常山，却是难得团圆。”

赵云还是摇头，笑道：“哥哥走的早，嫂子带着侄儿回娘家去了，我也放心。在这里，和弟兄们一起过节，也是团圆了。何况……”

话到此处便停了，“何况”两字更是轻的几乎听不见。诸葛亮疑惑地转过头。赵云却似什么都没发生过一样，只是那浅浅笑容之中多了些局促。

既然他不说，诸葛亮也不问，左看看右看看，转身便看见那一案桌的凌乱。他几步走到案前，俯身细看，复抬头问道：“子龙是在做灯？”

见他笑的狡黠，话里带丝调笑，赵云终于红了脸，挠挠头不好意思道：“我……手上笨拙，做不成，让军师见笑了。”

诸葛亮沉吟片刻，眼中忽地亮起来，拉了赵云的手腕兴奋道：“亮有一法，不知成或不成，正好试试。”

赵云被诸葛亮说的云里雾里，看他兴致勃勃的样子，已经脱了大氅开始在摆弄案上的物件。屋里有些昏暗，本是赵云为了节省灯油特意而为，他忙去将灯挑亮了些。  
  
不出半个时辰，一盏小小的灯就做好了。是以削薄的藤条编作框架，四周以及顶上用白纸包好糊住，下方藤条交叉的地方固定了一块涂了油的软蜡。

赵云将灯小心拿在手里，边端详边赞叹道：“军师巧思巧手，云佩服至极。”

诸葛亮笑笑不答话，手撑了头只是看着赵云，一双明眸被灯烛映得柔和。

赵云转过头正要说话，就与那双眼睛撞上了，将出口的字儿又打着滚回到了肚子里。

诸葛亮轻咳了一声，起身把羽扇拿在手中，道：“子龙不如就再帮亮一个忙，与亮一道将这灯放了？”

  
院中静谧，月光揉着夜，将白色的雪映得更白。

片刻之后纸灯下的软蜡被燃起，暖暖的火光透过白纸，又把白雪照的暖了，人也变得暖暖的。

在齐人高的地方摇曳了一会，纸灯终究还是晃晃悠悠跌在地上，火将雪融化出了一小滩水，然后熄灭了。

诸葛亮轻出一口气，摇摇头，说不清是遗憾还是心疼。

赵云将灯拾起，一脸惋惜。  
  
诸葛亮笑着搂过赵云的肩，道：“好啦，世上哪有不坏的灯？走吧，莫管它了，我们到街上赏花灯，岂不更好。”

赵云应了声，跟着就往外走，没走两步，又忽的拿着纸灯回了屋，然后屋里一黑，又拿着两件大氅出来了，自己未着，先把那件青的给诸葛亮披了，还仔细地将衣角理了理，然后自己才披上。

诸葛亮被他一来一回弄得有些懵，但很快就回过神来。此刻无风，大氅更暖，那温度烘得他从指尖热到心底。

  
城中喧闹，从街头至街尾处处是喜气洋洋的百姓。

孩童欢笑打闹唱着歌谣，年轻男女约在灯下脉脉有情。

欢声笑语，融融和气。  
  
赵云和诸葛亮并肩走在人群中，观沿路彩灯，灯映夜空亮如白昼，时不时玩笑两句。一路走到河边桥头的老树下，只见枝上挂满了红彤彤的大灯笼，还绑着大红布条，相互映衬，直教人欢喜非常。树下有一个小摊，是用木板搭在两张矮凳上做的台子，台子后面坐了个鹤发童颜的老人家，红光满面，身后用竹竿支了一条大红布，布上写了个大大的「缘」字。

原来是个卜卦占缘的去处。两人相视一笑，齐步走去。

诸葛亮首先行了一礼，笑问：“请问老伯，此处求的是什么缘？”  
  
老者笑呵呵地抬头，把两人细细打量了一遍，遂知一个是卧龙降世，一个是将星下凡，捻须笑呵呵道：“老汉这里，可求姻缘，可求财缘，可求功名，可求平安。”  
  
“求平安。”“平安。”

竟是异口同声。诸葛亮微讶，转过头去，见赵云亦惊讶地望着自己。下一刻，两人皆笑起来，圆月彩灯红绸下。

老者将手中的几条竹片左摆右摆，又是点头又是摇头，拿出签筒摇了摇，先后掉出两支签来。他拿着签定神沉思了片刻，又拿出两片五寸见方、用红绳串了的竹简，提笔写了些什么，然后分别递给了两人。

他笑道：“两位求的都是平安，可老汉看出，有一人的心里，更想求的是另一件事。”

诸葛亮握着竹简，拇指摩挲着打磨光滑的边缘，眼神似有些飘忽。

赵云见他走神，忙想老者道了谢，付了钱币，拉着人的手臂正要离开。老者朗声又说了句：“有缘有分，须好好珍惜啊！”

诸葛亮飘飘忽忽跟着赵云走到石桥上。桥下水面漂着一只只或红或紫的精巧的河灯，隐隐约约能看见有些灯上写了字。

缘分须珍惜。

诸葛亮将这句话在舌尖上反复念了许多次，终于回过神来。他惊讶于刚刚那位老人家，毕竟此事一直深埋心底，猛地被揭出来，心里着实有些慌乱。

赵云知诸葛亮为何失神，但他也不想打断他的沉思。他轻轻倚在桥边，将手上竹简翻了个面。

竹简上只有四个字：

心诚则灵。

他立誓要护他周全，是否算得心诚？  
  
赵云嘴角微微上翘，将竹简收好，转过头去，发现诸葛亮已然回神，摇着扇，神色平静看不出端倪。

他轻声道：“如何？”

诸葛亮向前一步，也学他那般倚在桥边，低头去看桥下河灯绚烂，也不说话，只是把竹简攥的更紧了。

赵云不善与人开解内心，何况他自己也已经一肚子无奈何的事放不下，而今突如其来的状况也让他措手不及。细细思索片刻，他伸出手，轻轻捉住了那只指节有些发白的修长的手。

有些凉。

他捉得紧了些，几乎把那人整只手都包住。  
  
诸葛亮看了看赵云，又看了看自己被他捉住的手脸上仍是波澜不惊，心中却更加忙乱。  
  
赵云往他那边又挨了挨，脸颊微烫，犹犹豫豫地，不知该说还是不说。

烂漫桥下花灯照夜，映红桥上璧人一双。

乱世相逢，是缘分。

同心同德，是缘分。

默契自来，是缘分。

情至意深，亦是缘分。

诸葛亮将竹简从手中抽出，放回袖中，手掌一翻，便与另一人十指相扣。

「完」

**Author's Note:**

> Could there be anyone who wants a translation？


End file.
